2 War of the Worlds: The Beginning
by Andraste Straton
Summary: After the war is over and Ruby and Fred are happy. Things are perfect, until on a brief encounter Ruby meets Jared. How will the couple cope? Sequel to War of the Worlds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm back and so's Ruby. At thi_s precise point in time I have no idea where this will go plotwise, but I'm sure it will be good._**

"_Freds alive!" Ron yelled. George and Ivy slapped their faces in defeat. We'd kept the secret for 6 months since the funeral. Molly dropped the plate she was holding and Arthur stood up. _

_"What?" Molly had squeaked. Ginny hurled around the corner. "Where is he?" Ron shrugged. "Living with Ruby somewhere"_

* * *

That day was my birthday. 16th June, me and Fred had been happy, living on our own for 6 months, without anybody realising that we weren't quite human.

I had a huge box, covered in black and white paper. Fred put it on the floor in front of me and grinned.

Then the phone rang. Something in me knew it was bad, but I didn't quite know how bad this would be.

I got up to get the phone but Fred stopped me. "Open the gift, I'll get that." He beamed. I went over and lifted the lid. A small black and white, goofy puppy popped out. I glanced round at Fred, who had a mask of shock on his normally beautiful face.

"Hi. Mum. Do you want me to come over tomorrow? To, uh, explain things." I could hear her answering shriek. "I SHOULD THINK SO, AND YOU CAN BRING RUBY! I'VE GOT A FEW THINGS TO SAY TO HER." Fred put the phone down and came over to me.

"You heard that, huh?" I nodded and picked the puppy up, hoisting her onto my lap. "She's beautiful, great dane right? I want to call her Penelope, Nellie for short."

"I like it. But right now we have bigger problems. My family know that I'm alive, what are we telling them Rubes?" He said, sitting next to me and kissing my neck.

"We're going to act human, and- well-" I groaned and Nellie licked my face. "Ugh, we'll tell them, but they can't tell anyone. The Volturi, they'd kill us all. That's why I did all of this. If you think I'd had another way around this-"

"Ruby, stop, I know why you did this and ok then, we're going tomorrow."

"Thank-you" I said quietly, "For Nellie, and for everything."

"You haven't opened all of your presents yet." He brought me another box and Nellie sniffed it expectantly. I lifted the lid and found a black leather collar with diamonds studded all around.

"The dog gets diamonds but I don't?" I questioned skeptically.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby," He chided. "I know you too well...Which brings us nicely on to..." He picked up a small flat box and placed it on my lap.

I edged the box open and grineed, ear to ear. Before me sat the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a diamond encrusted heart and had a canary yellow diamond off centre in it. **(AN. see my profile for pic of it, swap pink diamond with yellow).**

Fred lifted it up and placed it around my neck, leaving a kiss at the nape of my neck. I couldn' t stop grinning. "They're real, I figured I had to get a few diamonds on you sooner or later" He murmured.

"They're beautiful." I sighed. I glanced up at the clock and gasped. "Fred, we're late for work." He groaned.

"We are, C'mon, lets go, We'll take Nellie, she can stay in the back room." I kissed him quickly, "Lets go, we'll take the Porsche"

"Fine, I prefer flying but if you insist." I got up, cradling the small puppy in my arms. She licked my face and I walked out murmuring to her.

Work passed slowly and I went home with Fred to relax and celebrate my birthday.

Tomorrow came with dread. I would have to explain to Molly, Arthur and the family that I had made their son into the undead. I got changed into something casual and took Nellie for a walk beforehand to clear my head.

Fred wasn't up yet. Not even when I got home; he was sprawled across the bed. I went and sat by his head. "Fred, you have to get up, we have to go to your parents." He groaned and rolled over, falling off the bed. I laughed as he darted up, turning bright red.

His startling gold eyes darted over to the clothes I'd laid out for him. "Ruby, why don't you go vegetarian? It's really easy and I'd support you."

I froze. He knew this was a touchy subject and I was already stressed.

"I've. Told. You. The Volturi force fed me so many humans I can't go back now. You've never had human blood, it's so good, and I can't give that up."

He huffed and got changed into the clothes I'd put out. I was already in the bathroom, putting makeup on. Putting contacts in to make my eyes gold. It would avoid extra questions. I shoved a few extra sets in my bag for when my venom burnt them up.

"You look good with gold eyes," Fred called. I strutted out of the house and to my car, Nellie in my arms. This dog would never have to walk anywhere.

I put her on my lap and let Fred drive. It took him a minute to be downstairs and in the car next to me. "It's time to face the music" He started.

"And dance." I finished laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Thanks to all who have followed thusfar. I have a pitiful 2 reviews. It would be nice to have a few more. Thanks to the two people who did review though.**

**

* * *

**

I put Nellie down on the muddy grounds of "The Burrow" and held her lead. Fred got out and joined my side.

"It'll be ok," he assured, rubbing the small of my back. I inhaled and groaned. "I should have hunted, I'm a half vampire going into a house full of humans hungry."

"Just don't think about it, and I'm here for you. Whats my mum going to do, we're immortal" he laughed as we began to walk towards the house.

"I don't know, she looks pretty lethal with a rolling pin. And I did convince her son that faking his own death and putting his family through turmoil for months to end up exactly where we started was a good idea."

"Yeah, you're in shit. Well, be sure to write me into your will." He joked. I hit him, I was seriously panicking. Ivy came running out and flung her arms around my neck.

"Ruby! I've missed you, why couldn't you have called?"

"Supposed to be undiscovered remember." She huffed, took my hand and led me into the house, me towing Fred and Nellie.

"Lupin's been worried sick, about you and what's happened, I told him you were fine and living in a flat Alice bought but he still thought something was wrong."

"I'll go visit later, if I'm still alive by then." I added.

"2-3, he has no lessons, go see him then." I nodded and pushed open the front door. Everyone flew at Fred and I hung back, cuddling and stroking Nellie.

After 5 minutes of cuddling and screaming and Fred gasping for air everyone went and sat down, he walked over to me and led me to a sofa. I sat down with Nellie on my lap and she curled into a ball.

Molly sat dead opposite, Arthur stood behind her. It was deadly silent for a few seconds before Molly cleared her throat.

"Why did you do this to us Fred?" I was not letting him get the blame for this.

"It was my fault, I convinced him it would be best, well it still is best that you dont tell anyone Fred's alive."

"Why, why shouldn't people know." Her tone with me was clipped. She obviously still held a grudge.

"Because if a certain group of people find out we're all going to die." I said perfectly seriously. The whole room was brought to silence,

Ginny sat up straight. "Why?" she squeaked.

"Because it is the only rule for people like us to keep our existance a secret. And I have personal experience of how that law is enforced."

"What 'personal experience'?" Arthur snapped.

I sighed, everyone in the room, but Arthur and Molly, knew what this personal experience was and they all knew that I was not going to re-live it now.

George went over to his dad, wow, George sticking up for me. There's a shocker. "Dad, please don't make her go over this. We all know what happened. I'll fill you in later." Arthur nodded.

"Well what are you? You said people like us," Fred took my hand and nodded.

"Vampires, well kinda. I was but now we're just half vampires. Yes we drink blood, no we dont use people, we drink animals. We aren't affected by sun, crosses, stakes, garlic, makes no difference. Anything else?"

Molly and Arthur just stood there, Ginny shifted away.

"Fred? You too?" He nodded slowly,

"There was a war and well Ruby was made to." Arthur went a strange shade of purple and pointed at me with a shaking hand.

"You. Turned. My. Son. Into. A-a-a VAMPIRE!" I laughed without humour. "You have taken my son away from us and what are you, just his girlfriend. Who are you to take away my boy?" He roared.

"You and I both know she is more than a girlfriend to me. Or she will be in the very near future." He added muttering.

"I can see when I'm not welcome, I'll be going now." I said curtly. I picked Nellie up and strutted from the house, I took the car and drove to Hogwarts, calming myself down as I reached 100mph.

I stopped about a mile short and changed into a horse. I galloped, stretching out my long legs, my ears twitching at every noise. I flicked my tail and bucked in anger, but now I was calming down. I was going to see Lupin, he always knew what to do and I hated the thought of him worrying.

When I reached the window and changed into a spider monkey, swinging up to the ledge with ease. I hopped through the open window to see Lupin dealing with some small children. I perched on his shoulder and they gawped at me.

Lupin stroked my head and I curled my tail behind me and Lupin sent them away. I jumped off his shoulder onto the floor and lander human, well looking human. I hugged him and he stayed frozen. Then he hugged me back and laughed in disbelief.

"Ruby! You're alive and here and safe. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just been to the Weasleys they know Freds alive and what we went kinda purple and Molly looked a bit faint. But I'm scared that by doing that I've brought the Volturi down on us."

"I wouldn't worry Ruby, they won't be around for a while, I think we scared them off"

"Yeah, I'm still worried though I can feel something coming and it's huge. Why can't I just live in peace? I'm happy right now and I don't want things to change but I can feel that they're going to and i can't stop it."

"Have you told Fred?" I shook my head and sighed. "I can't, things have just got normal, I can't worry him with a stupid hunch"

"Maybe you should, he might be able to help. And you're not stupid Ruby"


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review, it would make my day!**

I walked into my flat sighing. Fred scowling on the sofa and Nellie running round my feet. "Hey, Fred, you ok?"

* * *

"What do you think? You didn't have to storm out like that! I was left explaining how it happened and how it's ok because it was either this or death."

"You know what, I'm going to walk the dog. I have so much on my mind right now and I can't cope if you go off on one."

"Wait- Rub-" I slammed the door and Nellie whimpered. "Come on darling we'll go have a nice long run." she jumped up playfully and I jogged out of the lobby.

I ran down to the park, Nellie at my heels and jogged around a couple of times. Then, because she needed a break, before we went home. I sat down on a bench overlooking the lake. I didn't want to go home yet either. I was still cooling off.

The guy next to me bent down to Nellie and stroked her on the head. She rolled onto her back and I smiled.

"She likes you" I said quietly, taking in his tanned body and muscular arms. He wasn't wearing a top, but then again not many men did in this weather.

"Nah, all dogs like me, hi I'm Jared." I smiled and took his hand, shaking it. "I'm Ruby, hi." Looking into his eyes was like looking into two pools of molten chocolate. his smile sent shockwaves through me.

No, Ruby, Fred. Stop thinking of Jared smothered in chocolate the exact shade of his eyes. But Fred does look good smothered in chocolate. I bit my lip and crossed my legs.

"Um, Ruby, wanna take a walk with me?" He started to get up. Half of my head was lost inhis abs screaming hell yes. Half was thinking of Fred saying that I should be faithful.

But it was just a walk its not like he asked me to jump into bed with him. Which I would not do! I scolded myself. Well the part of myself that wanted to.

"Yes, ok," I burbled hastily, getting up and tugging Nellie next to me. She happily trotted in between me and Jared, providing a small excuse of me to not grab hold of his arm and settle into his side. Once we got far enough away from everyone else in the park he touched my arm lightly and I stopped.

"Ruby, you're half bloodsu-I mean vampire, I know that. And I'm not human either. Well not entirely, um are you free later I want to show you something."

"Um no, I'm not, my boyfriend is taking me out to dinner." So I had to lie a little, but I would feel bad if I went. Did Jared's face drop when I said boyfriend.

"Oh right, well same time tomorrow? Will you be here?" He took both my hands in his and looked into my still gold eyes. I yanked my hands away and turned away.

"Look Ruby, I know that you are a vegetarian vampire, and that you wouldn't want to hurt anyone, so please, for me, just be here tomorrow at this time."

"No you can't know that, because it's not true." I took my contacts out and gritted my teeth. "Anyway, how do you know all this? Humans aren't meant to know." I snarled.

"I told you, I'm not human, I know these things, I've had experience with vampires."

"What are you?" I said coldly, this guy was getting in my head, making me weak. I needed to get out of here and fast before this guy got to me any more.

"A werewolf."

"Really? Because I know other werewolves." He stepped back a bit. "Like full moon werewolves?"

"There's another kind?" I asked skeptically. "Well no I guess not, I'm more of a shapeshifter." He said smugly.

I laughed. "You don't say" I said turning into my favourite form, my panther. Then I remembered where we were and turned back. Nellie cocked her head to one side and her tail shot in between her legs. I bent down to her and picked her up. She was shaking. "I'm sorry darling, I won't do that again,"

Jared laughed "No way, that's your gift,"

"Look, I really have to go." I turned and started jogging off. He caught my arm and I turned, angry at first but then I saw his eyes again and I melted. There was something that was drawing me closer to him, and suddenly we were only centemetres apart.

"Um, Jared, I can't" My voice came out as a breathy whisper and he rocked back on his heels. "Right of course. Boyfriend. Well I'll see you tomorrow"

I got my wand out and flicked it at his arm. My phoe number appeared and he smiled. "I'll explain tomorrow" I called, "Call me" I grinned.

I jogged off home, Nellie running ahead and then doubling back, tail wagging frantically. I opened the front door and Fred flew at me.

"You're ok!" he gasped. I shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I worry about you, you can't just storm off like that, you always do stupid stuff when you're angry, I'm sorry I know you're worried about the Volturi coming back but they wont. And I'm here for you, they wont touch you when I'm around."

"Fred, calm down. I'm fine, I just took Nellie for a walk."

* * *

**Just here to remind you that I would like a review or two. Please it would be really nice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still no reviews! People please, I'm begging, please please. I want a review please**

Fred woke me up with a kiss. On my lap was a tray with fried egg on toast, non crispy, how I like it, a huge glass of orange juice and a single rose.

"Morning goregous! I make your favourite, I thought I might treat you, you've been through a lot lately and I guess, I'm just happy you're mine."

I smiled awkwardly, the encounter with Jared fresh in my mind . " I love you darling." I said as sincerely as I could. I did love him but Jared he'd just taken something from me, something I didn't mind giving to him.

Having said that I did love Fred, he would always hold a special place in me. He was my first. I started eating the egg on toast to distract myself.

"It's good" I mumbled, my mouth full of toast. He sat by me, still topless from the night before. I stroked down his back and he turned "What?"

"Nothing, I just love you" he smiled. "Good" I grinned and finished my breakfast.

"I need to go give Nellie a morning walk." He smiled, "Ok, she is one lucky dog," he kissed my forehead and I got up, looking at the skimpy pyjamas I had. "Thanks Alice." Fred said grinning.

I stormed into the wardrobe and got some skinny jeans and a v neck t-shirt on, that excentuated my figure. Fred wolf whistled as I put my hair up and shoved green contacts in.

"I like your eyes green." I laughed "You said that about them being gold."

"Green was your human colour, I fell in love with those eyes and even if they're fake they still make you look human, and I love it."

"You're still pissed that I'm not vegetarian aren't you?"

"Yes". I stopped him "Then I'm out, Nellie!" I called. The puppy came bounding in, leaping at my thighs. I clipped her lead on and walked, barefoot from the house.

"I'll be back soon." I promised, kissing him lightly on the cheek. I tugged her lead and jogged down to the park, knowing full well that Jared was not going to be there for a few more hours.

I had walked for 10 minutes; Nellie enjoying her partial freedom. she ran and circled and wagged her tail at a mile a minute.

My wrist was grabbed and I cried out before a pale and icy strong hand clamped over my mouth. "Say a word and I kill the dog" Demetri.

I kicked backwards but he just held me to him tighter. I struggled and the same thing applied, hegripped my chest and waist, also constricting my arms tighter.

I squealed and he dragged me further into the forest Nellie, still by my side yelped and shrank down.

"I missed you _Mio Gioco (_My game)" I was still struggling. He sighed "It's almost as if you _like_ being pressed up against me. Well I can hardly blame you, I am better than that freak you call your boyfriend."

I hissed and he laughed. "Don't you dare call him a freak" I snarled thrasing my head about, trying to find somewhere I could bite him. "Ruby, dazzling, radiant, strabiliante mezzo strega (amazing half witch), now you're asking for it" The hand that was around my waist gripped me tighter while the other one slid past my bra.

I screamed and growled and snarled and tried transfiguring but I had to be unconstricted to do that and Demetri knew that little bit of information.

I felt someone behind us but thought that it would just be a human and Demetri would get rid of them with a flick of his wrist.

What I hadn't realised was that this was no human. I heard a metallic screech and Demetri's arms loosened as he fell to the floor, being dragged off by a giant brown wolf, that was almost invisible against the woody background.

At first I was scared, frozen to the spot. What if this thing came back for me? I was rooted to the dry litter of leaves and branches below me. Nellie was shaking so I picked her up and planned to make a dash for it.

The wolf trotted back and I bared my teeth in a primeval threat display. I backed away and tripped, falling onto my butt. The wolf walked off and a few moments later Jared walked over, helped me up and pulled me into a kiss.

I was so stressed and keyed up and scared I would have gone for any from of comfort whatsoever. So I gave in to his extraordinary heat and let him stroke my hair lovingly as he continued to kiss me.

When my head returned to me I pulled away and gasped. What had I done, to Fred, to me? I turned and ran, before he could do it again, and before I snogged him again. Nellie was bounding next to me.

To my knowledge I was now alone I pulled out my phone and started crying desparately. After 5 rings Ivy answered

"I-I- Ivy, I have done something really stupid, your house, come alone please." She confirmed and hung up, so I jogged Nellie up to Ivy's parents house. They were away so it was deserted.

The door was open before I even knocked and I rushed it and sat down, leaving Nellie jumping up at Ivy. When Penelope released my best friend she sat down next to me. "What happened?"

"I-and-he-and-Demetri-tried to-and-it-was-horrible-and-then-the-wolf-and-Jared-KISSED ME!"

"Demetri did what? And who's Jared? And a wolf? Rubes what have you done?"

"He tried to rape me, Jared's a shapeshifter, he rescued me and then kissed me"

At that point I saw something in my peripheral vision, at first I thought it was Fred and was shocked and ashamed. But Fred's immediate reaction would not be anger, which was plastered across George's face.

He stormed in and stood towering over me. "You've been cheating on Fred?" He asked, though he already knew the answer by the guilt in my eyes.

"Yes, but it was only once and I didn't mean to and Ivy you said you'd be alone!" I cried, all of my emotions flooding out.

"I was, Ruby I was alone. George why did you follow me?"

"You were going somewhere with her, and you know exactly how I feel towards Ruby." She groaned and mouthed sorry at me.

"So who was he? This mysterious lover." George scoffed.

"He's a shapeshifter like me, I only met him yesterday, look he rescued me from being raped by Demetri I was a little messed up."

"Right...rescued...so now you're repaying him with sexual favours?"

"No!" I shrieked "I wouldn't"

George made an attempt at laughing and Ivy got up. "Just stop it! Both of you, I'm so tired of you fighting. She made a mistake! We all do it, George if you tell Fred I will kill you, it's not your place so let her tell him her way."

"But, he's my brother he deserves better than this half scum bitch." Goerge spat, his angry words stabbing into me.

"We're all half vampire here so you insult her species, you insult mine and Fred's too. And I know he's your brother but he's her fian-boyfriend. So leave them alone, for me?" Her voice turned cute at the end, appealing to his love for her.

"This is all centred around one thing though...me telling him, are you sure thats what I should do? I don't think I should, I mean what he doesn't know can't hurt him right?"

"I hate to say this but Ruby, you do have a point." George said slowly, coping with thte fact he agreed with me.

"This is all going to end in tears." Ivy sighed


	5. Chapter 5

**Still no reviews! Please review now, Please I just want to reach 10 (I accept anonymous reviews so even those without accounts can have your say!)**

I picked up my phone when it rang without looking at who was calling. I was on my way home from Ivy's with Nellie when it started going off.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me, Jared. I'm sorry about earlier, I know you've got a boyfriend and everything but I just wanted you to know what he was up against."

"What do you mean, Jared, it's no contest, he wins, hands down. We've been going out forever and he knows me."

"Ok, I guess, but if I got to know you would I have a chance? Or could you not do that to him?"

"Look, I have no clue who you are but I really just want you to leave me alone and let me get on with my life," There was a long pause, then what sounded like a groan, not of annoyance, but of agony.

"I can't, and if you hadn't have ran off today I would've explained why, look when I see you I'll explain but you're really going to freak out. I swear this is a first on so many levels." Now he was just rambling to himself. I hung up and slid the key in the door.

"Rubes, that took a while, you said you'd be home soon, what happened?" I bit my lip and unclipped Nellies lead, trying to avoid the subject.

"Nothing." He came over and took both of my hands. "Ruby." He said in a soft but stern voice. "Something happened, you're not telling me,"

"I'm going to cook dinner." I said shortly storming towards the kitchen and lifting a lump of steak at arms length fromthe bloody packet to the grill. being half human/wizard we still needed to eat aswell as hunting to sustain ourselves. It hissed at the heat and I felt two muscular arms wind around my waist and his chin dip to rest on my shoulder.

"Ruby please." He whispered. I lost it and spun "I almost got raped and kissed Jared." I yelled. I saw only the last part of my confession register and his bottom lip trembled slightly.

"You-kissed-someone else?" the slow accusation drew out my punishment. If he was angry I could cope, a shouting match, that'd be easy to deal with. But his slow realisation and instant depression got to me, in a way that nothing else ever would.

I had let him down, I knew that I'd hurt him bad and it would take ages for him to heal.

"I'm sorry" I murmured "I'm so sorry." I knew it would do no good so I turned back to dinner, turning the meat over. When I looked back Fred was gone. I cried over the grill, my tears hissing at me as if to tell me off. "I know!" I screamed at them. "I did wrong and now I'm paying for it." All of a sudden I wasn't hungry and threw the half cooked meat into the bin.

I slumped onto the sofa and put "Memoirs of a Geisha" in. It was one of my favourite films and I needed a pick me up. Nellie nudged at my arm, wanting attention. I patted the sofa next to me and she curled into my side.

When my world was falling to ruins I was absolutely certain of one thing. I hated Jared, with all of my soul I hated him. Him and his tanned body, chocolate eyes, and chisled abs. Fred had chisled abs, I loved his body, worshipped it even.

It always made me smile to see him walk across our bedroom after a shower in nothing but a towel. I smiled at the memories. He was so beautiful, and so lovely, and I threw that away for some arrogant fuckwit who probabbly cared nothing for me and just wanted to bed a blonde.

I cried into the cushion I was hugging and eventually drifted off to the beautiful oriental music on the DVD.

It was 3:09 when I woke up and I groaned at the clock on the wall. I went over to our bedroom to find the bed perfectly made, he must've made it yesterday when I left to walk Nellie, anyhow it was untouched. My Freddie hadn't come home last night.

I went into our wardrobe and to his clothes and inhaled. His beautiful distinctive smell filling my nostrils and consequently my eyes with more tears.

I made Nellie breakfast and watched her eat it, her happy little simple life, no worries apart from when's my next meal or, why arent they stroking me right this second.

I changed into a dog, an albino Giant Schauzer and walked over to her. She must've known it was me, because without doing anything normal dogs would do, she pawed my nose twice, as if saying "get up, you don't fool me." I did and stroked her. I had also found that she didn't care if I changed into a cat, she just treated me like she did when I was human.

I sighed and looked at the clock. 5:30. Wow. I had spent 2 hours in the wardrobe and I hadn't even got changed yet. But come to think of it this T-shirt was beginning to get a bit tight.

I wandred idly through to the bathroom and had a shower, brief and cold, but it woke me up nonetheless. The I got on one of Freds shirts and some of my jeans. I left my hair how it was and made myself a mug of hot chocolate.

I had mascara down my face and felt utterly exhausted, you know how you do after you've cried loads. It just takes it out of you. Then I glanced at the clock again...6:20. Still early. The toy poodle who lived upstairs was yapping and right now I was delicate I looked skywards and yelled "SHUT UP, YOU MANGY LITTLE BEAST" It didn't work.

I growled and stumbled towards the sofa. The woman who lived upstairs and owned the toy poodle was now banging furiously at my door.

I opened it and gathered every bit of hatred for Jared and wore it in my eyes, she stepped back but unabashed started ranting about how her dog was a prized pedigree, unlike my gangly mongrel. I kindly apologized to her through gritted teeth and invited her in for some tea. Stupid woman agreed.

Once she was on the sofa I stalked over and sunk my teeth into her neck, making my eyes crimson and glinting with petty triumph.

Then I had to fabricate that she had died naturally. I went up to her room and made it look like her dog hand mauled her to death. By becoming a toy poodle myself of course.

When I rejoined the warm comforts of my home I saw a figure on the sofa with flaming red hair and and a blatantly nervous expresison on his face, he was toying with somehting but when he heard me he shoved it in his pocket.

"Come to get your things?" I said, not wanting to build my hopes up.

"Just one, but um, Rubes to do that I need you to answer a little question." He came over and dropped to one knee.

My mouth hung open and A huge gust of air escaped. "Little?" I scoffed.

"Ruby Morden...Marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long chapter last time, didn't plan that, still no reviews please people, even if you want to be really mean, i don't mind!**

I woke up looking up at the chandalier above me and Freds bed. My hand went to my head and rubbed it. I'd obviously hit it when I fell.

"Ruby? Are you awake? You've been talking a bit after you fainted, I started talking back once, then I noticed you were still unconcious, are you ok? You hit your head pretty hard, sorry I didn't catch you I was kindof shocked myself, Ruby, can you talk to me please?"

"I can't get a word in edgeways." I moaned. He laughed and threw himself on top of me. "You're ok and awake and do you have an answer yet?"

I struggled to remember what had happened before I hit my head. Then it hit me, he'd proposed. I gasped when it hit me. Fred's face dropped,

"You forgot didn't you" he laughed. "I'll give you time to think if you want. I don't want to rush you this is a big decision" He got up to leave but I grabbed his arm, sitting up a bit.

"I don't need to think. I've made my decision." he stopped and turned around, curious.

"Do you want me to ask again? I'd prefer if you stayed concious this time." He said grinning, I nodded. He got down on one knee and took my hand as I stood up.

"Ruby Morden, marry me?" I smiled and helped him up.

"Yes, Fred I will"

The weight of his many toned muscles, cultivated from years of Quidditch, flew at me and knocked me to the bed. He was kissing me wildly murmuring thank-you's in between kisses.

I giggled and then cleared my throat meaningfully. He got up and cocked his head to one side I subtly pointed to my left hand he nodded and produced my ring.

It was a canary yellow princess cut diamond embedded in loads of other white diamonds. I gasped again and he slipped the perfectly fitting ring onto my finger.

"You shouldn't have spent that much."I gently chided.

"The shop makes more than you think." he said grinning.

"Baby, you do know how rich I am right?" He shook his head.

"You never really said." Now it was my turn to grin, "Well don't worry about me needing anything, I have money."

"How, your dad was an alcoholic...didn't he spend everything on drink?"

"My mum was rich, she left everything to me. I have a villa in Italy, all the money I could ever need, and a house in some small country village somewhere"

He smiled, "Ok then, well at least you can spend as much on your dress as you want then and not feel guilty" I couldn't stop grinning, I'd just become a fiancee. I had to tell people. I had to walk Nellie. I was not going alone, not after yesterday. Fred picked up on my emotional plummet and stroked a few strands of hair out of my face "Whats wrong, I can read your emotions like a book." I shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Thats what you said yesterday" He reminded, that reminder sent shivers down my spine. "I'm sorry" I said feebly, he kissed me and then shook his head. "It doesn't matter now, we're together and nothing is splitting us up. So what happened?"

"I was just remembering yesterday, what happened with Demetri, it really scared me, I couldn't do anything about it, if he'd wanted to-" I paused "Have his way with me, there would have been nothing to stop him."

"Rubes, don't, don't talk like that. God, what would I have done? If you'd have come home after that. Knowing someone had taken my girl without her consent" I put a finger to his lips, "Don't make me think of it please" I begged, I got up and got dressed

"Going somewhere?" Fred questioned, watching me get dressed from lying on the bed. "Work perhaps, boss?" I said coyly. He shook his head, "Not today, we're taking a day off."

"Well, we still need to walk Nellie, are you coming with me?" He nodded and got up, "Lets go." He said, immediatly energised. "I have no top on," I said matter-of-factly

"Right." I got my top on and strutted to the front door, Fred was ready and took my hand as I opened the door. The police were just going upstairs, I sniggered under my breath and towed Fred out with some haste.

"What is that about?" Fred whispered, I pointed to my bright scarlett eyes. "Ruby you didn't!" He hissed, I grinned and nodded, "It's all covered though, I'm not going to be in prison for our wedding day, trust me."

He laughed and put an arm around me as we began to walk to the park. I saw a tanned body leaning against the park entrance. "Fred stay here, and I'll be back in about 30 seconds, please?" I kissed him gently, pleading. He nodded "Fine."

I ran over to Jared and hit him, hard. "Thats for almost ending my relationship." I snarled. "Can I please explain?" He pleaded.

"You have 19 seconds."

"Um, I've imprinted on you, its like love at first sight, we share an unbreakable bond and I would do anything for you, just gimme a chance."

"10...9...8" I started. "I love you Ruby, please just, forget him, we could be happy together. Really happy."

"Time up and Jared, I'm engaged, you've got no chance, so leave me alone." Fred joined my side and put his arms around my waist.

"So he's..." Jared burst out laughing, "You're seriously engaged-" Freds facae glowed with understanding and his arm shot out and hit jared sqaure in the jaw. I laughed. "Get the message?" I said cutely.

Jared turned and ran off, "So that was him?" Fred said raising an eyebrow. I bit my lip and nodded. "Tall, tanned, muscular, Why are you still with me?"

"Because I love you idiot. I agreed to marry you, and now you're asking why I didnt run off with some complete stranger?"

"Well, I'm pale, ginger, skinny, always having a go at you for not being vegetarian," I stopped him "You're mine. And you're not skinny, you'revery muscly, and I would know" I smirked.

Nellie was tugging to go have a run around so I sighed and ran after her. After 30 minutes Ipicked Nellie up and walked back over to Fred.

"We need to go tell some people, Ivy, your family, Lupin. I want to tell Lupin first, I have something extra to ask him."

Both Fred and Nellie cocked their head to one side. I smirked and walked off, leaving them following me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Still no reviews, I know you're out there, please let me know what you think!**

When I got to Lupins office her was just sorting through some papers. I had my left hand hidden in my right, just in case he was a little too observant and gave the game away.

I sat down opposite his desk and waited for him to look up. When he did it took him a second to realise it was me and when he did he smiled. "What brings you here? Not busy enough with Fred?"

He always did know me better than most, better than Ivy even sometimes, she never knew I'd been abused, Lupin did.

"So, Ruby, why are you here, not that I'm not pleased you are, but you're grinning like a cheshire cat and where's Fred?"

"Here" My fiancee said, strolling in and joining my side. Lupin raised an eyebrow, "Ruby are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?" He said, looking a little worried.

"No I'm trying to tell you we're engaged, and I want you to give me away." He sat down and ran a hand through his hair. "Of course. Ruby of course I will," I went over and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you both, I truly am,"

I pulled away and went back over to Fred, who kissed me affectionately. "We have to go, I have a twin to tell." He mumbled. Lupin nodded, "Of course, you go ahead." I grinned and changed into a lioness. Fred stroked my head "Easy tiger," Then he bent down to my ear "not until later" he whispered. I flicked my tail and ran off.

I stayed lion all the way to the Weasleys and knew that Fred was next to me on a broom, he liked flying, I like running, it worked.

When we got to the Burrow I turned back human and inhaled, Fred took my bejeweled hand and kissed it before opening the door and walking in.

"Mum, Dad, Other people!" Fred called "I've got some news, can you all come downstairs?"

George was first with Ivy tailing him. Ron next, then Ginny, then Molly and Arthur. They all stood round casually and Fred glanced sideways at me.

"We're engaged." He said slowly. Molly looked faint, Arthur was fighting between being overjoyed and upset that it was me, his murderer he was marrying. Ginny and Ivy both squeaked and hugged me, pulling at my hand to see the ring.

Goerge looked displeased to say the least, as did Ron, Ron slightly less so. I did see Ron lean over to George and whisper "Do you reckon she's pregnant and this is a cover up?"

"Probably" Fred walked over to them and they started chatting. Fred looked so insanely proud and I smiled at him. He was mine, forever. I sighed and Ivy snapped her fingers in front of my face "Hey, how'd he do it?"

"I dunno, just a Ruby, marry me?"

"No huge adorable speach about how much he loves you? No flowers?" I shook my head. "But I did faint" I said laughing.

"One sec" She said stalking over to Fred and slapping him over the head. "What were you thinking? You didn't say anything about how much you love her, how much she means to you, just Ruby, marry me? Fred you're such an idiot."

"I think marry me said it all." I noticed Georges jaw ahd hit the floor and Ron nudged him in the ribs.

"Really, you did, did you? Well I would have said no if I had been proposed to like that, put some thought into it. If you really want to spend the rest of your life with this woman you could at least think up something nice to say." Now George was miming hitting his head against the wall, I laughed under my breath at him.

"She still fainted, I think that counts as special enough, if it was good enough to knock her out."

"It was the shock idiot," I slipped in the middle of them. "Ivy, either way we're engaged, and darling, I love how you did it." He looked at Ivy and stuck his tongue out.

"Oi, don't," The next bit I whispered in his ear "Or you aren't getting any later." His face dropped and stayed perfectly polite. "Ivy, I apologise for not being romantic enough for you, but I would like to inform you that i am in fact marrying Ruby and not you, so if it was fine by her it's fine by me." I laughed, all of a sudden he'd got so, so posh.

"Anyway, we have work to do. So I'll see you all soon, bye!" I said, skipping out of the door, Fred following me. We'd left Nellie at home so we would need to feed her when we got back.

I straight away got on the internet and started looking up flowers and dresses. I shooed Freed away in case he saw the one I would actually be wearing. I decided almost straight away on a short, flowy strapless one.

Now onto rings, god there were so many, and flowers and bridesmaids dresses and I looked at the clock, it was 10:30. Fred poked his head round the bedroom door "Are you coming to bed anytime soon, I'm lonely." I giggled and turned "I'm not sure its loneliness, Freddie, I think it's something else entirely."

"Well considering I wasn't here last night I thought I should make it up to you." I grinned and turned into my panther, pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground. I roared and licked his face.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up curled into the bare chest of my fiancee after another "Wild night in" as Snape would put it. My arm was draped over his waist and his hand was in my hair, making random circles and matting it. I yawned and stretched out and then noticed the white fluffy pillow hanging precariously onto the chandelier.

"Did I?" I moaned, nodding towards the pillow. He immediatly grinned widely, giving me my answer. I had lodged our pillow on the chandelier.

"I was waiting for you to wake up, I didn't want to move in case I woke you, you sleep so much more than me."

"Well if you didn't tire me out so much maybe I mightn't need to" He laughed, shaking my head on his chest. He was really warm and I was really lethargic.

"I don't mind, I'm comfy and your hair's soft, and well I'm just so happy. Oh and I got a location, for 15 days time. 4th July" I sat bolt upright and glared at him.

"I have 15 days to plan a wedding! You idiot, I can't do that! It's impossible, My dress is coming in 10 days, flowers, I'll get them today. Merlin help me, this is crazy. Fred, you're the biggest idiot I've ever met." He looked like a hurt puppy, so I hugged him close to my chest. "You're my idiot, I love you, just 15 days, to get everything." I sighed, "Give me your phone" He reached over and gave it to me.

The ringing stopped, to be replaced with Georges voice. "What?" I laughed. "Get me Ivy now, and calm down." After a few clunks Ivy answered.

"Hello"

"Ives we've got 15 days to plan a wedding, my idiot fiancee booked a church for the 4th"

"Pass me over." I declined telling her I had already given him that lecture. I also told her that I'd be driving to the Burrow in an hour tops, the I hung up. Fred was sat behind me now, kissing my neck and back. Over the scars that immortality had failed to erase, the one's my dad had given me.

Fred sighed and ran his fingers lightly over the biggest one. "Why would someone do that to their own daughter? It's just sick, I don't understand it."

"I don't know, but I need to get dressed." He groaned and pouted, "But that means you're going out, and I want you to stay here, we need to celebrate"

"I know and thats what the wedding service is for, so I need to plan." I said firmly getting up and strutting to the wardrobe.

"Why are you always going out, can't you just stay here and relax, 15 days, ages. C'mon, I got some champagne, lets get drunk, see where that gets us."

"You haven't seen me drunk have you?"

"Have you ever got drunk before?"

"Yeah, another thing my dad liked to do, force feed me alcohol to ease the pain."

"Ruby-my poor scarred Ruby, come here," he opened his arms and I snuggled into them, him still naked, me in underwear. I started crying and he stroked my hair.

"Rubes, I thought we'd moved past that, he's in the past, ok, look ahead, look at what we have, what we're going to have."

"And what are we going to have Freddie?" He shrugged, "We have forever, and well, there's no rush"

"No rush for what? Tell me" He paused and kissed my neck "Well maybe a couple of little Ruby and Freddie's running around" I smiled but knew that wasn't what I ever wanted, I was not child-friendly.

"Freddie, will you be mad if I said that I have never wanted kids, nor ever will."

"Why not?" He said sweetly, hugging me closer. I bunched my legs up and buried my head in my knees. "What if I were as big a screw up as my dad, what if it's hereditory? What if this kid has an upbringing as bad as mine? And I don't like kids"

He shook his head and placed a kiss on my ear before whispering "You could never do that, I don't believe you'd have it in you, not to a child,"

"I have to go shopping with Ivy, and I'm sorry." I muttered before rushing into the wardrobe. Fred followed me and sat on one of the chaise lounge's. I lobbed clothes at him "Get them on...you're distracting" I mumbled, wandering in and out of individaul wardrobes, looking for something to wear to go shopping.

I ended up with a knee length tight skirt and a white blouse. I looked like a business woman but it suited me. Fred wolf whistled from behind me.

"Hey goregous, you got a boyfriend?" He joked. I bit my lip. "Sorry, I've got a fiancee,"

"Wow, me too, but for you I'd make an exception" He growled and stalked over to me, kissing mem passionately. "Freddie, I really have to go. Because you booked our wedding for 15 days away. If that dat were a month I'd happily stay will you all day. But no, so I'm leaving, but I'll be back, so you do food, cake and find a best man."

"I don't need to, I've got a twin." I grinned. "Your twin doesn't like me" and with that I left, pulling my shoes on as I walked through the door. Suddenly in a rush I ran to the car and sped off to the burrow to find Ivy waiting, tapping her foot, hands on hips.

As soon as I stopped she was in the car "Lets go, what do we need to get?"

After reeling off a list of invites, flowers, dresses and other formalties we sped off into the distance and started our shopping.


	9. Chapter 9

**15 days later**

Fred poked me awake and then kissed my cheek "I'm leaving mow honey, to get ready, Ivy is here and she's going to help you, I think Ginny is with her, anyway see you later and if you're going to run away, please let me know, I won't be mad, well a little upset, but anyway, please dont run, I love you baby, gotta go"

I grinned and sstroked his hair blindly. Considering I wa a bride today and last night I was meant to get beauty sleep. I hadn't done much sleeping, and it wasn't down to a hen party either. I decided against one because it meant getting drunk, which I was slightly adverse to.

"See you later" I mumbled groggily, "I'll be there, promise" He laughed and stroked my hair. As soon as him and his soft, loving, calming energy had left, Ivy and her excited, energetic, enthusiastic energy came to wake me up. Harshly.

Ivy and her excited, energetic, enthusiastic energy came to wake me up. Harshly.

"RUBY, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED, GET UP NOW!"

"I'm tired, Fred made sure of that last night." I added, knowing it'd annoy her. "EEEW! Thats my brother in law!"

"Yeah and my husband to be, I'm entitled. And anyway, go away I need to get clothes on." She huffed and walked away. I got up and put a silk dressing gown on.

"First I'm attacking that birds nest you call hair," Ivy retorted from the other room.

"I'm decent." Her and Ginny walked back in and sat me down at my vanity table. Both of them were dragging brushes through my hair and it took a full 2 hours for my hair to be tamed and beautified.

Once I was done they turned the chair around and let me see myself. I gasped and felt my eyes welling up. It was just so perfect what they'd done. It was a classic updo with green ribbon woven in.

Then they worked on my makeup and did my eyes in a smoky green. My skin was flawless so I didn't need any foundation.

After my makeup I was left to get my dress on. Knee length, weightless material, I called in my bridesmaids once I'd finished. They bestowed upon me my borrowed and blue object...a sapphire garter. I slipped my wand in it, just a precaution really.

I put on my grandmothers pendant that my mother had left me in her will and my new thing was my dress. I was ready and nervous as hell. Ivy and Ginny had gotten into their dresses and were trying to calm me down.

As much as I wanted to transfigure I couldn't; clothes may be provided when changing back but makeup and perfectly done hair weren't.

I was sat on my sofa, stroking Nellie, trying to calm down. The door knocked and I looked towards it, Ivy got it and screamed.

I got up but she turned and yelled at me to sit back down again. "Fred, go away"

"I forgot my tie" He said forcefully "And I want to see my fiancee."

"Ginny, get me a long dressing gown." she threw one to me and i got it on, concealing all of my dress.

"Freddie you know it's bad luck." I said pouting, while getting up to go and see him. "I don't care, we don't need luck. Come here goregous." I grinned and drinked in the sight of him in his half open shirt. I sighed and pursed my lips slightly. "I'm not entirely sure I can be at the church in a few hours."

His face dropped and I smirked "Cos I want you to be mine now."

"Patience Rubes, and I do need my tie." I skipped off and grabbed it off the bed, looping it around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss when I returned.

"RUBY MORDEN LEAVE THE POOR BOY ALONE, YOU'LL RUIN YOUR MAKEUP AND FRED GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER HAIR I SPENT 2 HOURS ON THAT!"

I pulled away "Sorry mum," I said sarcastically. Then I turned to Fred and stepped outside the door with him. "You have to go, and I have to aswell, I'll see you in a few" He grinned and kissed me.

"And afterwards we are having the best night of our lives" He said flirtaciously kissing my cheek. Then he jogged off and I sunk against the wall, his scent still lingering in the air around me. I was intoxicated in it. Ivy came out and took one look at me. "Ruby, get up, I know you miss him and you want to be with him but c'mon girl, get a grip."

"I can't, ok, I'm really light headed and dizzy and I just need to sit here." I gasped, breathing shallow breaths. "Can we go to the church now?" I asked desparately.

Ivy shook her head, "sorry Ruby, its not time yet"

"I don't even know what church its at" Ivy tapped her nose theatrically.

** 3 hours later **

We were being loaded into my Porsche by Harry, who had been comissioned to drive me Ginny and Ivy there. I had been blindfoled because the location was a surprise.

I was nervous, ringing my hands and playing with my hair. When I felt the car stop I took the blind fold off and got handed my boquet. I gasped and a tear rolled down my cheek. This was the church that my mum was buried at. He'd invited my mum to our wedding.

Ivy had put waterproof mascara on so I was covered. But before any of my bridesmaids could run after me I bolted for my mums grave. I knelt in front of it and cried tears of happiness.

"Mum I wish you were hear and you could see how happy I am. Fred's lovely and I am going to stay with him forever. He's good for me, he doesn't run away from my problems, he helps me through them. God mum I wish you could be here, just to see him, he is perfect. And I'm not quite human anymore but it's better this way, we live forvever and I'll always visit you. ANd you know that necklace you left me, I'm wearing it and I love you. I'll bring Fred to see you sometime, he'd like that, anyway I have to go, so I'll see you later and I'm leaving you a few flowers from my bouquet. I love you and I wish you were here. Bye"

I put the flowers on her grave and walked back over to the car where Lupin and Ivy were talking. "Ruby, you look extraordinary" Lupin sighed.

I smiled and glanced over at Ivy who hugged me. "I went to see my mum" I said quietly. She nodded and brushed me off.

"You ready?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes" I said definitely, takign Lupins arm and strolling towards the church. The huge wood doors were opened invitingly, but intimidated me no end.

Fred smiled at me from the other end of the aisle, which seemed ages away, I glanced around, seeing the faces of my adopted family and friends. I bit my lip but smiled.

I felt much better after the talk with my mum and was ready to face my future. Lupin squeezed my arm reassuringly and then passed my hand over to Freds. I even saw a glint of a tear in Lupins eye as he took his seat.

The vicar started the ceremony and then recited

_I Ruby Morden, take you Fred Weasley to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._

I repeated the lines perfectly and Fred did the same, smiling reassuringly at me all the while. Then when it came to the rings George rushed up, having forgotten to give them to Fred earlier.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Fred said in triumph.

"With this ring I thee-" I was interrupted by the heavy, carefully spaced paces I had grown to forget about. My breathing increased and my muscles tensed.

It was my dad, storming down the aisle. "You though you could get away with getting married behind my back did you, you dirty little slag!"

"Excuse me, who are you?" Fred yelled, irritated that we'd been interrupted. "Fred, meet Dean. Dean Morden" I said quietly My dad was 6"5 and built like a bulldog, muscled, strong and fierce. His bleary red eyes focused on Fred. Oh my god, I knew that look, he was raring up for a fight.

Before I could react he'd hit Fred and there was a huge red mark blooming on his cheek. The whole church gasped and I was backing away, he was going to turn on me now. As I though he did, bearing down on me as I backed away, finally hitting a wall.

As he walked forward he undid his belt and put it into one end. The buckle dangling menacingly by his ankle, I squealed but it was too late for anyone to anything, even if they did hear me. I turned to try and shield myself but still felt the cold metal slice across my back in slow motion.

I could feel the blood cascading down my back and knew vamipre blood was black, so I quickly muttered a spell to turn it red. I collapsed onto the floor because of the force of the blow.

My dad started to drag me up by my hair but from four different points in the room "Crucio" was yelled. When I glanced up I saw Lupin, Arthur, Fred and George, wands extended pointed at my dad. He dropped me and I fell, simultaneous with him to the floor. The difference being, he was convulsing and twitching and I was dead still.

Molly fixed the vicar's memory and Fred broke away from torturing my dad to come over to me. "Ruby, Rubes honey, are you ok?"

_| Flashback |_

_My dad lifted his hand again to hit me an I flinched. He laughed sadistically at getting to me, making me weak. He struck again and my blood smeared against the wall as I sank to the floor. He kicked my head and torso and I just resigned myself to the fact I was going to die._

_"Dean, I'm not tired yet, and I got some more vodka" His latest girl called from the other room. The only thing that could take him away from me, women and drink. "Get out of my house," Dean slurred before stumbling back into the lounge._

_| End of Flashback |_

Fred was shaking my shoulder lightly. "Rubes, wake up. Deans been removed, two of the Cullens took care of him, they didn't kill him though, do you want to carry on," I nodded and got up finishing the line I started earlier. "With this ring, I thee wed." I put the ring on his finger and smiled, this had been the best and worst day of my life.

But Fred was mine now and I was not going to ever leave him. He kissed me and we signed all the papers. Fred leant over to my ear, "Do you want to go home?"

I nodded, not being able to cope with a reception right now, we'd reschedule, but not now. So we slipped away, I knew Ivy would be worried, she didn't know anything about my dad or my past.

Fred carried me to the car and we sped off home, me leaning forwards, trying not to put pressure on the cut that stretched from my right shoulder to the hem of my dress on the left.

His face was really red now and the look of fury would not subsiide from his eyes. "Freddie, do you hate me, for what I let him do to me?"

"No, hate you, I coulld never, I hate him, He had the nerve to interrupt our wedding and do that to you. I'm gonna kill him"

"Fred, please forget him, lets get on with our lives." We pulled into our flat garage and I was carried up to our flat. Nellie jumped up at me and I storked her head while he put me down. "I'm running a bath, we need to get you cleaned up." I groaned. Soapy water and cuts, please no. I knew we had to but it would hurt.

I heard the thunderous water in the bathroom and hoisted Nellie onto my lap. I tickeded her ears and she licked my face.

"Ruby, come here, it's done, take your dress off." He said gently. He even unzipped it softly and just let it fall off me. My emerald lacy underwear stayed in place and I kept it on when I walked through to the bathroom and sat on the edge, my feet in the foamy water.

Fred sat beside me facing the other way and grabbed a soft sponge, drenching it and sponging away the dried blood on my back. He moved up to the actual cut and I winced. "It's ok Rubes, itll sting a bit but I have to." I gritted my teeth and cleched my fists.

"Freddie." I growled, "Can you stop it? Please for a second" he did and I sunk into his side and started crying. Fred didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He was there and that was all I needed. "Ruby, I have a tiny bit left to do, can I do it?" I nodded and he went back to it, I was squeaking and yelping at the sharp shooting pain.

Once he'd done he lifted me to the bed and I got on some loose fitting pyjamas and drifted off to Fred stroking my hair and kissing my head.


	11. Chapter 11

I was kissed awake by the man of my dreams who then whispered "My family are coming, you might want to get decent."

"Our family, and no. I'm happy." I goraned, burying my face in the pillow. Fred stroked my hair, then moved down until I winced. "Sorry Ruby! I forgot,"

"Darling, they're here, meaning George, Ron and I think even Percy's home so he's come over." I had met Percy but never had much to do with him.

I swotted him away and pulled the pillow over my head. "Okay, here they come." He warned, going to open the door. I ran and sat on the sofa, forgetting what I was wearing, a barely knee length silk pyjama dress with spaghetti straps. Molly bustled in first an dwent straight to the kitchen, making breakfast.

Arthur went to help her and George laughed. Ron went bright red and so did Percy. Fred smiled and Nellie wasa just so excited at all the new people.

"Bloody hell" Ron muttered, his eyes never straying from my chest area. "Ron. Little brother. Get. Your. Eyes. Off. My. Wife." My stomach twisted at the word wife. I grinned and Percy cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about what happened at the wedding, it's truly unbelieveable that someone would do that."

"That's my dad" I muttered. Fred sat down next to me, George sat on the other side, now I had a way to tell them apart, one was wearing a wedding ring.

"Nellie" I called, grabbing my dogs attention and getting her to sit on my lap. But before she sat she smacked Goerge in the face with her tail. I laughed and stroked her.

She licked my face and then lied down across me George and Fred. Ivy walked in and looked a little sheepish. "Ruby, can I talk to you?" I nodded and walked outside with her.

"You never said you were abused." she hissed. "You never asked." I retorted.

"What was I meant to say, hey Ruby do you have an abusive dad."

"No, but I didn't want people to know, I don't want people thinking I'm vulnerable. People taking the mick. I am not my dad and I am not defined by him." She pulled me into a hug but I pushed her away. "Don't pity me! Don't you dare pity me, I have lived through 14 years with my dad, I survived. Can we just drop it"

She sighed and nodded, but upon walking back into the room both of our partners were missing. I sighed and sat on the sofa, Ron still staring at me.

"Ronald, dearest, I'm your sister in law, could you please look at my face instead of my chest." I said sweetly. Rons eyes flicked up to mine and I realised I had no contacts in. He caught on and stared, "Your eyes, they're red."

"I feed off of humans. There, you know, now you can go back to shunning me again."

"People," I nodded and pretty soon everyone was surrounding me, yelling and gasping and asking questions. I got up and yelled "Enough! I've had enough, can you all please just go I can't deal with this right now!"I ran off into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Fred came over and hugged me. "They're not judging you, they're just a bit curious. It's not every day you meet a half vampire, and not every day she becomes your in-law."

"Freddie, please, I really just need some time alone. Not without you, but just alonish." He smiled. I went back out to say bye to everyone and Fred and George grinned at each other. He leant over to my ear and whispered "George is proposing." I grabbed George by the shirt and hissed"Film it or you wont see your wedding day." He laughed and nodded.

5 minutes later my phone rang and I saw it was on video call. He was sending me the video. I grinned and this followed:

"Ivy-Tamona Elsie Fitzgerald, I love you more that I have ever been able to say , I know that the past few months have been chaos and I haven't been able to spend as much time with you as I would have liked to and that we haven't been together that long but it's true, you bought me out the other side of recent dark events and I thank you for that and I truly believe that you have made me a better and stronger person and I will love you with every inch of my being. So Ivy Fitzgerald, will you marry me? "  
She said yes and I hung up to re-dial.

"IVY OMG YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! we're going to be sisters in law, how cool is that! It's like fate! When should we have the wedding? What are you going to wear? "  
I was then told to shut up and got hung up on. I pouted and Fred kissed me, "Leave them alone." He laughed, "I have something else to occupy us entirely."

"Not now, I have to get a new dress."

"I feel so loved." He said sarcastically, "ignored for a dress,"

"Aw, honey, this is important, We have forever, and well, I like dresses."

"Come here, Nellie, at least one bitch in this house loves me." he joked. I froze an turned, glaring at him. "Bitch, I'm your bitch, since when?"

"Like forever." I glared harder and ran at him, preparing to fake attack. I got to wher Fred was and he'd disappeared.

"Ha, ha, you missed me Rubes." I looked around but I couldn't see him. Not at all. "Freddie, this is not funny, come out."

He appeared right behind me "I didn't know I could turn myself invisible."


End file.
